


The King and his Queen

by PurpleMaple



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multiple Pairings, Post-Canon, Royai - Freeform, fmab - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMaple/pseuds/PurpleMaple
Summary: Fuhrer Grumman has gathered all the military personnel to make an announcement that will change Amestris. While everyone is in attendance Riza heads to Resembool to see the Elric's off on their journey. What exactly is the news? And why does everyone have a smug smile on their faces except Roy and Riza?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for fluff and cheesiness, because it is PLENTIFUL in this. Enjoy some Royai with hints of other pairings as well.

Most of the military gathered around a large stage that had been hastily constructed in front of Central Command. The building was finally fully restored, almost two years after the Promised Day. A small arena type area was also constructed. It was dedicated to state alchemists for practice but also served as an actual arena, an effort to curtail any future Fullmetal vs. Flame-style incidents. The soldiers in attendance were all talking about what Fuhrer Grumman had to tell them, and why it was on such short notice. All the Generals in charge of each command center were present, as well as most of their subordinates.

General Roy Mustang took a spot in the middle of the crowd, looking around and spotting many familiar faces. He spotted Maria Ross a little ways away, she had officially returned from Xing and had been reinstated, Denny Brosh right by her side. Alex Louis Armstrong could be seen towering over the other soldiers, a visibly peeved General Olivier Mira Armstrong stood at his side, clearly not amused at having to leave the North so suddenly. Vato Falman stood on her other side, spotting Roy and giving him a nod. He was no longer under his command, but it was great to see his old subordinate when he could.

Roy continued to look over all the soldiers in attendance when a gentle voice broke through the constant chatter surrounding him.

"General, the Fuhrer is ready to speak." Captain Hawkeye flicked her eyes up to the stage while she stood by his side, as always.

"Thank you, Captain." He gave her his trademark lopsided smirk before turning and facing the stage where Fuhrer Grumman was now approaching the podium. He looked pleased with himself and was clearly excited about his mystery announcement. The crowd instantly fell silent at the sight of the Fuhrer, rows of salutes only lowered when he requested it.

"Welcome everyone to this very special announcement," Grumman’s demeanor was as collected as ever, the only hint he was excited was a gleam in his eye that usually spelled trouble. "It has been brought to my attention that a certain law has caused some issues within the ranks. That law will be terminated this moment.”

Loud whispers rose from the crowd, trying to figure out what the issue was. Roy glanced over at his Captain, who appeared just as confused as Havoc, Breda, and Fuery.

"I'm guessing from all the talking you’re curious as to what law this pertains to. From this day forward I am repealing the Fraternization Laws effective immediately.”

Silence. Some of the gathered soldiers tensed at the realization that they were standing beside the person the Law had kept them from being with. Others were sneaking glances at would-be couples, a large majority of those aimed at none other than Roy Mustang. He noticed that they weren’t all looking at him, rather, some gazes went slightly to his left, where his Captain was standing. Roy was immediately uneasy as he saw how many of his friends were smirking at him. He noticed Breda and Fuery hand Havoc some cash and made a note to question them later. He could see the smile grow on the Fuhrer’s face, obviously, the announcement was directed at him and the Captain for whatever reason. He looked to his side but she was gone. Roy never even noticed that she left.

"And that is all I have to say, thank you all for attending, you may continue with your duties." Grumman walked down from the podium and made his way into Central Command, whistling like a canary.

Roy turned and headed back to his office, he could hear people whispering around him and he caught even more people staring at him. Did everyone think he had something going on with his Captain? They were nothing but professional, whether he liked it or not...there shouldn’t be any cause for gossip.

_“We’re together all the time, but she IS my bodyguard.” ___

____

As Roy approached his office, his path was blocked by none other than the "Queen of the North".

"Ah General, good to see you. How’s Briggs?" Roy shot her a smirk.

Olivier stood there unimpressed at Roy's display and certainly didn’t return the smile. "You're an idiot." And with that she stalked past, leaving a very confused Mustang standing in the middle of the hall. He shook his head and went into his office, to be greeted by the smiles of his subordinates as soon as he’d opened the door. Except one.

"Hey there Boss," Havoc spoke over his now commonplace toothpick "you have a guest in your office."

"Thank you, Havoc." Roy nodded and headed towards his personal office. Once he closed the door he snapped into a salute. Grumman was sitting in front of his desk setting up a game of chess.

"At ease boy, come play a game." Grumman didn’t look up while placing his king and queen. Roy took his seat and set up his pieces, playing in silence until Grumman spoke up.

"How's the team doing these days? I still remember the look on your face when you asked to bring them along with you to Central. Determined and a little cocky. You really trust them don't you?"

"Yes sir, I trust and respect them, and they return it full force, I couldn't ask for a better team." Roy crossed his arms over his chest, planning his next move.

"So what did you think about my announcement today, General?" Grumman thought for a moment and moved one of his pawns.

"It was certainly a shock sir, I'm intrigued to see what happens. I know a couple of people that will take full advantage of the rule being abolished. I do have to ask though, what brought this on?" Roy didn’t look up from the chessboard and missed the look the Fuhrer gave him.

"I have my reasons for abolishing it. But yes indeed I saw a few red faces, it was quite amusing. I did notice a couple of glances thrown your way. Has a woman stolen the heart of the forever bachelor Roy Mustang?" Grumman’s tone was laced with humour.

"There... is someone sir, but I'm going to have to wait a bit. There are things that need to be done before anything serious can happen." A shadow of a frown appeared on Roy's face. Grumman noticed the look and decided to leave it be, he had an inkling to what he was implying and decided to let it go and take its course. For the moment.

While Grumman was distracted he seemed to miss the fact that Roy had cornered his King.

"That is checkmate, sir." Roy let a smirk spread across his face as he placed his Rook down.

"My my, it appears you’re right. Well, let this be an early inauguration present to you then."

Roy stared at the Fuhrer, puzzled. His eyes widened as the words sank in. He opened his mouth but no words came out and he knew he looked like a fish out of water. Grumman smiled at the younger man's face, it was always amusing, and rare, to see Roy Mustang at a loss for words.

"I take it you weren't expecting that news either, Mustang. I wanted to revoke the Fraternization Laws before you became Fuhrer, kinda my last hurrah if you will. And yes I always intended for it to be you as the next Fuhrer. I expect great things from you, my boy. And for you to be the countries, first President." Grumman got up and gave Roy a pat on the shoulder. He was about to close the door to leave but stopped, hand on the doorknob. He turned so Mustang could see him in profile. "I've already cleared my office, I expect you to move in by the end of the day. Your new position starts in three days. I’ve already handled most of the preparations. See you at the inauguration ceremony." And with that, he was gone.

Everyone in the office heard the end of the conversation, and slowly approached Roy's private office. He was sitting at his desk, his eyes unfocused and his hands clutching the armrests for dear life.

Havoc was the first to speak. "You okay there Boss? Did the Fuhrer say something?”

"Pack your things men, we’re moving office." None of them tried to hide their shock. Breda was about to ask why but Fuery beat him to it.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, why exactly are we moving? Did we do something to upset Fuhrer Grumman?" Fuery dreaded the answer; the General looked a little pale.

"We are moving to the Fuhrer's office," Roy spoke while still staring ahead. "I'm the new Fuhrer starting Monday." He finally focused his gaze on his men and grinned. Saying the words made it feel real. It was dead quiet in the office until the news dawned on his men. Before Roy knew it he was swept up in a bear hug.

"You did it sir!" Fuery already had tears welling up in his eyes.

"We knew you had it in you." Breda hadn't ever doubted it.

"Congrats Boss, you'll do this country good." Havoc gave Roy a pat on the back, grinning just as widely as his superior.

"How about we pack the office up, then we head out for drinks. My treat." There was a sense of pride in his voice and he didn't try to hide it.

"Yes, sir!" The three men saluted before heading to their desks to clear their things, large smiles plastered on their faces. After a while, the door opened and in walked Falman. He saw the men's faces and raised an eyebrow at their actions.

"Hello everyone, what's with the looks?" Falman was a bit put back by the looks he received from his former team. They looked too thrilled to have not broken a law.

Havoc answered the grey-haired man’s question.

"We just received news that General Roy Mustang... is now Fuhrer." Havoc spoke over the toothpick hanging in his mouth.

Falman's eyes immediately widened and he rushed over to Roy's private office and pushed open the door, catching Roy slip something into his pocket as he did. He made a note to question him later but was too excited to make that a priority.

"Congratulations sir! I knew you could do it!" Falman spoke as Roy approached carrying a box filled with everything from his office.

"Thanks, you know I couldn't have made it this far without any of you guys. You made this all possible." He gave a genuine smile to all his subordinates.

"Hey Falman, we are all headed out after work to grab some drinks, wanna join? Mustang's buying." Havoc continued cleaning out Hawkeye's desk. Mustang took note of this with a raised eyebrow and frown.

"Havoc, why are you clearing out the Captain's desk?” He looked around the room but the officer in question was nowhere to be seen. “And speaking of the Captain, where is she?”

"Boss, don't you remember? She took the last train to Resembool before the Fuhrer could complete his speech. She went to see the Elric's before they left on their next trip." Havoc noted the disappointment on Roy’s face, though he quickly composed himself.

"Y-yes... thank you, Havoc, it slipped my mind. Well, should we move this stuff into our new office then?" Roy made his way to the door, his men and their belongings not far behind. They headed down the hall to their new office, a large smile spread across every one of their faces. Except for one dark-haired alchemist whose smile didn’t reach his eyes.

-/-/-

At Madame Christmas' Bar, the men were having a blast. Talking, laughing, and just enjoying the peace before they would get swamped with the duties of the Fuhrer and his aides. As the night went on, Havoc noticed Roy had gone and stayed quiet.

"Hey what's eating you Boss? You’ll be Fuhrer Monday. Your goal is complete, so what's got you down in the dumps?"

"Answer him Roy-boy, I haven't refilled your drink in the last 30 minutes, something is bothering you." Madame Christmas leaned on the bar across from them. "And didn't I hear that Grumman revoked the Frat Laws?” She shot her nephew a smirk, he returned it with a glare. Then Havoc put everything together.

"Ah! You're upset because Hawkeye isn't here. She'll be back Sunday night. Then you can surprise her with the fact that you're the new Fuhrer and that the Frat Laws have been lifted." He grinned while taking a drink of his beer, nearly spilling it in the process.

Roy's eyes lit up and he abruptly sat up in his seat, startling his friends. "She left before Grumman made the announcement?"

"Yes sir, her train was leaving so she had to race to the station before the Fuhrer really even began his speech." Breda had just assumed Mustang was aware. Didn’t they always know where the other one was?

"Sir, does this have anything to do with what I saw you slip into your pocket at the office?" Falman questioned. Everyone turned to the slightly blushing future Fuhrer.

Roy glanced around at his subordinates before letting out a reluctant sigh. "Yes, it does." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box, opening it to reveal an engagement ring.

The center was occupied by a raised round diamond, with smaller diamonds surrounding it in a full circle. The band was simple, a silver-gold to complement the jewel's resting on it. He had wondered if it was too flashy for Riza...the stones didn't glitter and he'd had the center altered slightly as well. At the right angle, it caught the light and had been practically blinding. The jeweler thought he was insane when he requested that be adjusted. All women wanted rings that would draw attention, or so he claimed. Riza wasn't all women.

The men gazed at the ring then at Mustang, then they erupted.

"You idiot! Took you long enough!"  
"Why are you here right now?!"  
"Go after your queen!"  
“And now!”  
"Don't keep Elizabeth waiting boy."

Roy sat there trying to slow his heart rate, the reactions of his team and the Madame catching him off guard. He had no idea that they felt that way about him and his Captain.

"I was planning on waiting until after I became Fuhrer before asking!" Roy shouted back, willing them to calm down and knowing it wouldn’t work.

"Well that’s happening, so what's stopping you?" Havoc questioned, grinning as Mustang looked more and more nervous. That was a rare sight on the boss.

"What if she says n..." Before Roy could finish he was hoisted up from his seat and shoved towards the door.

"Your an even bigger idiot to even think that now go pack a bag and catch the first train to Resembool tomorrow morning. This needs to happen." Havoc and the rest of the team pushed Roy out the door.

"But what if she really does say no?" The look in Roy's eyes made all the men stop and stare at him for a second before continuing towards his car.

"This is you and Hawkeye we’re talking about. You’ve been through everything together. She's not going to say no, Boss." Havoc’s sincerity was nice, even as they nearly forced Roy in the car.

"Before I forget--why did Breda and Fuery slip you money after Grumman made his announcement?" Havoc grinned at the question before shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh we just made a little bet on what the announcement was about, and I won." Havoc smiled a cocky smile as if to emphasize his point.

Roy just raised an eyebrow at the response. "Well then, speaking of the announcement, when I get back I better hear that you got together with Rebecca Catalina, and you, Fuery, with Sheska. Have a good weekend everyone, see you Monday." And with that Roy left, a blushing Havoc and Fuery and snickering Breda and Falman in his wake. 

"You guys know he left us with the bill right?" The men's faces sunk at the realization as they made their way back inside.

"Let me guess, Roy-boy promised to pay for your drinks?"

The four men looked up at the Madame and nodded.

"Don't worry I'll stick it on his tab, finish your drinks, you're going to help me with something."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to hear you guy's are enjoying this story! It means so much to me everytime I receive a notification! Decided to post this chapter a bit early for you all. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work! Back to the story!

Riza ensured that everything was in perfect order before leaving. She made sure the General was towards the center of the crowd and that military personnel were aware of his location, in case something happened. She was a bit disappointed that she wouldn't be able to hear what Fuhrer Grumman had to say, but she had to catch her train to Resembool. The Elric's had invited her for the weekend for a visit before they left and she surprised herself by agreeing.

She boarded her train with Hayate and her travel bag, settling into her seat. She was anxious about leaving the General alone, even if it was for a couple of days. She hasn't left his side since he got his eyesight back after the Promised Day. She instinctively put a hand to her neck, though the wound had long healed, the scar was still pretty visible. A grim reminder of how they used her to get to him. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she focused on something different.

She had no clue why the Elric’s didn’t invite the General. She supposed Edward had spent a lifetime with him in meetings, missions and so on and wanted to speak to her more. Was it that he wanted to give her a break from protecting the General? Either way, she was honoured that they decided to invite her, regardless of their intentions.

Since she knew she still had a while until they would reach Resembool Riza decided to pull out a mystery novel that Rebecca had leant her. Hayate decided to nap, his head in her lap. But that nagging feeling was still there.

_“What if he does something idiotic? What if he misplaces some paperwork? Focus Riza. He’ll be fine. You know he can manage on his own.” ___

__She shook her head and focused on becoming enthralled in her book, it seemed to work since she didn't even realize that the train had stopped, and in Resembool no less. She nudged Hayate who was still asleep. "C'mon boy, we're here." Hayate let out a yawn before hopping down from the seat and headed towards the door. Riza right behind him._ _

__When Riza disembarked, the fresh air of the countryside greeted her. The air felt lighter than it did in Central, it also shifted her shoulder-length hair out of her face. She had cut it when she and the General went to Ishval to help reconstruction but since they returned, she decided to grow it out again._ _

__As Riza took in her surroundings, a familiar voice caught her attention._ _

__"Captain Hawkeye!" Riza looked around the small platform and met the golden eyes of Alphonse Elric who was standing on a dirt path on the other side of the platform. Hayate immediately went after the younger Elric, jumping up and placing his paws on the young man's thighs, begging for a scratch._ _

__"Hello, Hayate." Alphonse looked up as Riza approached and gave a welcoming smile._ _

__"It's good to see you again Captain Hawkeye."_ _

__“Please, just Riza. I’m off duty after all.” She gave him a hug, and when she pulled away there was a rosy hue to his cheeks._ _

__"Okay, Cap..I mean Riza. If you insist." He gave another smile as he lead the way back to the Rockbell household. They were silent as they walked awhile, just enjoying seeing each other again._ _

__"So Alphonse, how has everything been? Have you heard from Emperor Yao or May Chang recently?"_ _

__"I'm doing great right now. When I last talked to her, May was saying she has helped her clan significantly, with the help of Ling of course." A smile made its way to Al's face at the mention of the young Xing princess._ _

__"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were smitten with May Chang." Riza noticed how Alphonse appeared to have occupied himself with the tops of his shoes when she started asking about the young princess._ _

__"She's a nice girl." Al spoke while rubbing the back of his head._ _

__"Yes she is, I owe her a lot." Alphonse noticed how Riza reached up to adjust her uniform around her neck when it was unnecessary. Alphonse recalled seeing Riza in the hospital after the Promised Day. Her hair covered the extent of the damage she received, but he heard from Edward as well as some members of the team that she received injuries to her neck. May later told him what she had to do. It terrified him that this all happened while he was completely unaware. But the fact that she kept on fighting made Alphonse admire her even more._ _

__Alphonse quickly changed the subject as they came over a hill, the Rockbell residence could be seen just a ways away._ _

__"It's still the same since I first came here." Riza spoke softly._ _

__"That was over six years ago, we were so young and foolish." Al said with a slight chuckle._ _

__"But look how far you've come. You managed to get your bodies back and saved the country. You've grown as people and you should be proud of that." Riza gave him one of her sincere smiles._ _

__"You know Riza, now don't tell brother I told you this, but since we joined the military and started our search, we knew you were always looking out for us. And you showed genuine concern for our well being, whether we were hurt or just sad. I don’t think we ever really told you how much we truly appreciate you and everything you’ve done for us.” Riza stopped in her tracks and stared at the young man in front of her. "You were always there for us when we needed help, there were moments where we needed someone to show us compassion. I just wanted to say thank you."_ _

__Riza reached out and gently grasped Alphonse’s shoulder, giving him an affectionate squeeze._ _

__"I'm glad I was able to help you that much more Alphonse, don't worry. I won't tell Edward."_ _

__"Won't tell me what?"_ _

__Al quickly pulled away from Riza's hand and turned towards the voice. "It was nothing brother! Really nothing at all!" Al waved his hands in front of his face towards his brother who stood there un-amused._ _

__"Yeah, that's what I thought Al." Ed just rolled his eyes before directing his attention to Hawkeye. But before he could say anything else, he was tackled to the ground by a white and black blur._ _

__"Black Hayate bad boy! I'm sorry Edward, I thought he grew out of that." Riza gave a reassuring smile as she helped the long-haired Elric to his feet._ _

__"It's no problem Captain, he just caught me off guard. It's great to see you again." He let a smile grace his face before pulling Riza into a tight hug, catching her slightly off guard. "We can catch up more once we get inside, Winry is dying to see you again Captain"_ _

__"Alright lead the way, Edward. I also insist that we don’t use formalities. There is no need."_ _

__"I'll try, might be a bit hard to break that habit." Ed gave Riza a smile as he lead the way to the house._ _

__They walked up the front steps and were greeted by a very excited Den, who took an interest in Riza. Of course, Hayate immediately went to her defense. The two dogs stared each other down, almost as if they were sizing the other up._ _

__The three blonds exchanged glances with each other regarding the dog's behaviour. Before anything serious could happen, the front door swung open._ _

__"Den! Is that any way to treat our guests? I'm so sorry about that Miss Riza."_ _

__"It's quite alright Winry." They embraced while Ed and Al took Riza's bag into the house._ _

__"You've grown since the last time I saw you Winry, and into quite the pretty young lady."_ _

__A slight blush appeared on Winry's face. "Thank you, Miss Riza, at least someone has noticed." She gave a quick glance over her shoulder to the long-haired boy currently playing with Hayate and Den in the hallway._ _

__Riza chuckled and followed Winry into the house. It was still the same as when she first came here._ _

__As Riza went to remove her military boots, she noticed a board on the wall filled with pictures of Ed, Al, and Winry at various times in their childhood. There were also photos of all the people that they met on their travels, like the Curtis', Ling during his inauguration, a team photo of her team with Armstrong and Hughes, the Chimera’s Darius and Heinkel with Yoki dressed as a clown, and even the photo that the General sent of him and Riza after he became a full General. He still had his mustache and her hair was short. A small smile made its way onto her face as she gazed at all the pictures. She then noticed a picture hidden under some other photos taken of a sleeping Edward on one of the couch's she recognized that occupied the office at Eastern Command. Riza noted how she was also in the photograph, laying a blanket over the sleeping teen. She remembered he had just come back from a long mission and fell asleep on the couch waiting for the then Colonel to show up._ _

__"I like that photo." Riza heard a voice over her shoulder say. She withheld a jump. She was so caught up in the photo that she didn't even notice Alphonse walk up behind her._ _

__"It really shows your softer side, I took it when you didn't notice. It's the only copy, so you don't have to worry about the team possibly teasing you." Al gave her a smile, which she returned._ _

__"Miss Riza why don't you go and change out of that hot uniform? I'm sure it's very uncomfortable. Your stuff is already in your room. First door on the left." Winry had poked her head out of the kitchen that branched off of the main hallway._ _

__"I'll go do that now, thank you Winry." Winry gave her a grin before returning to the kitchen._ _

__The room set aside for her was simple, yet comforting, somehow. She was instantly greeted by the lush country landscape through a set of windows opposite the door and was lost in it for a moment. It was certainly a change of pace. There was a double bed loaded in quilts against the wall to the right with a dresser against the left. It was decorated with photographs and a vase full of fresh flowers on top._ _

__Riza went over to the suitcase on her bed and removed a knee-length pale lavender dress that hugged her waist then flared out as it fell away from her. It covered her back but she opted to wear a white shawl with sleeves that went to about mid-forearm just to be safe. She left her hair the way it was, the only downside to cutting it was how long it took to grow out, and Riza was still fighting to get it back in a clip. She slipped on a pair of white flats and folded her uniform, putting it away and leaving her guns on the bedside table (with slight reluctance). She gave herself a once-over before she made her way back downstairs._ _

__"There doesn't that feel better Miss Riza? I bet you were dying to get out of that uniform. It made me uncomfortable just looking at it in this weather." Winry spoke from the couch. Riza noticed how when Ed and Al looked up, they immediately looked away. Their cheeks a few shades darker._ _

__"So Hawkeye, how's Colonel Bastard and everyone else doing these days? Does he still have those ink mark's he claims is a mustache?" Edward asked from his position on the floor in front of the couch._ _

__"Edward! That was quite rude of you. Talking about your superior that way." Winry gave Edward a look from the couch that made him pale._ _

__"It's quite alright Winry, the General can certainly have his moments. And he’s Edwards former superior, after all, so he is open to speaking whatever is on his mind. Not that it ever stopped him.” They both grinned._ _

__“And no he doesn't have his mustache, it was a long battle but we finally got him to shave it off. Even though Havoc had to hold him down." Riza gave Edward a little wink before sitting down beside Winry on the couch, Hayate immediately joining her and resting his head on her lap._ _

__“So Capt..Riza. How is everyone back at Central? I hope you coming here didn’t cause any trouble for you.” Alphonse questioned._ _

__"Everyone is fine, as far as I know. Fuhrer Grumman had a very important announcement that he wanted to make today, even gathered all the Generals from the Command Centers to hear, but I left before the announcement."_ _

__"I guess we’ll hear about it Monday, takes a couple of days for news to get out here." Al said while never looking up from the book he was reading._ _

__"It must have been something huge if the Fuhrer wanted all the Generals to be there for it. Now I'm really curious.” Winry commented._ _

__Den, seeing that Hayate was allowed on the furniture, took his chance and settled in against Winry._ _

__Ed was preoccupied, and couldn't help but chuckle, at the scene on the couch. Both Hawkeye and Winry were sitting on opposite ends of the sofa with their legs tucked underneath them, skirts fanning out slightly and hair hanging in their face while they stroked their dogs’ heads in unison. Al noticed Ed's amusement and followed his line of sight only to chuckle as well. Both blondes glanced at the boys, both with the same questionable looks on their faces._ _

__"What's so amusing, Ed?" Winry raised an eyebrow._ _

__"It's just that you and Hawkeye look almost identical." Ed stopped and shivered. “It’s a good thing Hawkeye has the guns. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere near Winry with a loaded weapon.” Ed cast a horrified look at his brother before bursting out laughing. When it looked like Edward might pass out from lack of air he was knocked to the ground by Winry's wrench._ _

__Riza sat there slightly taken aback by the scene. She looked to Al but he was nose deep in his book trying to conceal his snickering. Clearly, this was still quite common place in the household. Riza just decided to change the subject before it escalated too quickly._ _

__"Winry, I haven't seen Ms. Pinako, will she be joining us this weekend?"_ _

__Winry sat down again from retrieving her wrench from the floor before addressing._ _

__"Unfortunately she is out of town tending to some customers, so it'll just be us for the weekend."_ _

__"Speaking of the weekend, what are our plans going to be?" She had a feeling they had at least something up their sleeves, with the Elric brothers it was usually a fair assumption._ _

__"We have a couple of ideas, but we aren't going to tell you." Edward spoke as he rubbed the slight bump on his forehead, a smug smile made its way onto his features, knowing how the Captain didn't like being left in the dark._ _

__Riza shrugged her shoulders. "If that's the plan." Riza took a glance at the clock, surprised that it was already 5:30. Winry followed her gaze and immediately jumped up from the couch._ _

__"It's getting late, I need to get dinner started." Winry said over her shoulder as she headed for the kitchen._ _

__"Let me help you Winry." Riza said as she got up and moved around the couch._ _

__"Thank you Miss Riza, that would be helpful. Unlike some people." Winry shot a glare at the two young men in the family room._ _

__"Hey, I helped you cook dinner yesterday Winry!" Al yelled from his spot on the floor._ _

__"I wasn't talking about you Al." Winry spoke as she shot a glare at an oblivious Edward._ _

__Riza just rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen. When she walked in she saw that there was already a pot simmering on the stove._ _

__"I hope you like stew Miss Riza, it's the boys favourite and I made it extra special because you came."_ _

__"I've heard about your famous stew from when Edward used to rant about milk and how it was only good in stew. The men and General still talk about it from time to time." There was a small smile on Riza’s lips as she set up the table._ _

__"You still call him General?" Winry asked as she stirred the contents of the pot._ _

__"Of course, he's my superior. What else would I call him?"_ _

__"Oh never mind, just a little curious. Could you call the boys in? Dinner is ready."_ _

__Riza just raised an eyebrow but just placed the question under curiosity as she called in the Elric's._ _

__Dinner went by with very few issues, at least as far as dinner with the Elric's go. After the dishes were put away, Riza decided to call headquarters to make sure everything went okay. Riza stood there waiting for someone from the office to answer, but no one did. Riza frowned slightly before hanging up the phone._ _

__"Colonel won't return your calls? And he claims to be a ladies' man. I bet they've never called him back before, so now he doesn't know what to do." Edward smirked as he leaned against the door beside the phone._ _

__Riza just smiled as she glanced at the clock._ _

__"I'm betting he went out to drinks with the rest of the men. I'll call him tomorrow."_ _

__And with that, she followed Edward back into the living room. But Riza couldn't help but feel a bit anxious that she didn't know where her General was. Everyone in the room noticed how Riza wasn't totally there in the conversations._ _

__"I think it's time for all of us to go to bed." Winry suggested, "Especially you Miss Riza, you had a long ride on that train, you must be worn out."_ _

__"I think I will, I just want to make one last phone call. If that’s okay with you?" Riza spoke as she got up from the couch._ _

__"Certainly! Goodnight Miss Riza." Winry spoke as she walked up the stairs, Den and the Elric boys on her heels._ _

__"Goodnight Hawkeye." Both Alphonse and Edward spoke in sync._ _

__"Goodnight." Riza said with a small smile as she turned towards the phone._ _

__As she picked up the phone she decided to call Madame Christmas._ _

__"He's got to be there." Riza spoke to herself as she waited for someone to answer the phone. When no one did, Riza frowned before hanging up._ _

__"What on Earth is going on over there." She thought as she headed up to her bedroom. "I'll call the men in the morning, one of them is bound to know where the General is." Riza then got into bed after changing and fell into a restless slumber._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if any characters felt OOC. I want to make them as genuine as possible. Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, school got in the way. I have actually completed this story on my FF.net account, but I'm going back and updating some of my older works as well. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!
> 
> FMA isn't mine

Riza awoke the next morning to the sun shining in her eyes. It took her a moment to remember that she was in Resembool, and not in her apartment in East City. She felt warm air on her neck and immediately tensed up. She remembered going to sleep alone last night. She slowly reached out in order to grasp her guns on the bedside table. Her anxiety quickly diminished, however, when she felt a lick on her shoulder, followed by a surprising but happy bark. Riza turned over and smiled.

"Good morning to you to Hayate." Riza said as she gave her dog an affectionate scratch between his ears.

She then proceeded to get dressed in a dark blue knee length skirt and a white high collared blouse, she ran her brush through her hair and made her way downstairs. When she walked into the kitchen she was surprised to see that both Elric's (Edward especially) were already awake. Alphonse was the first to notice her presence.

"Good morning Hawkeye!"

"Good morning. Did I oversleep?" Riza questioned as she glanced at the clock in the kitchen.

Edward chuckled from his place at the kitchen table. "No you didn't, we just wanted to get the day started early because of what we have planned." 

Edward gave a devious smirk over his orange juice. Riza just raised an eyebrow at his response before moving into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

After Riza had finished her meal and was washing her dishes at the sink (much to Ed and Al's protests) Winry came in from the adjoining workshop, Den right on her heels.

"Oh great, you're up Miss Riza! Are you up for a trip into town? I have some supplies I need to pick up, there's also a market that just opened." Winry spoke as she wiped excess grease onto her apron.

"Sure I would love to, I just need to make a phone call if that's alright?"

"Sure go ahead! I need to change anyway." Winry gave her a big smile before she left the kitchen and made her way upstairs.

"Just a heads up she is a meticulous shopper. I know from past experience that patience is key when shopping with Winry." Edward said as he strode into the kitchen from the family room.

"Edward you've seen the men I work with. Patience has become second nature to me." Riza gave Ed a small smile as she made her way over to the phone and dialed the General’s hotel number. She knew he was off today and knowing his habits from when he was an apprentice with her father, he would take full advantage of sleeping in.

Riza waited at the phone until it asked to try again. She hung up the phone with an exasperated sigh before calling Madame Christmas' again. No response. At this point Riza did something very uncharacteristic of herself; she slammed the phone down.

The action caused both Elric's to look at each other with concern in their eyes before they refocused on Riza who was taking deep breaths from her position by the phone. When it seemed that she composed herself, she walked back into the family room and sat down on the couch with Alphonse as she waited for Winry.

When Winry finally came downstairs, she could feel the tension emanating from the room. She took in Riza's slightly worried and agitated posture as she stroked Hayate's head. Winry cast a worried glance at Ed, who returned the look and mouthed “Colonel Bastard” She nodded her head in understanding before getting Riza's attention.

"You ready to go Miss Riza?"

This seemed to snap the older woman out of her little trance and she got up from the couch, a small smile plastered onto her features.

"I'm ready if you are." Riza said as she and Hayate followed Winry out the door and towards the small town.

Edward got up and closed the door after them before turning his attention to Alphonse.

"He shouldn't worry her like that."

"Who shouldn't worry who Brother?"

"Mustang and Hawkeye. This was supposed to be a nice little break for her, that's why we invited her and only her. He doesn't even realize that she worries so much about him. Self-absorbed bastard." 

Edward sat down on the couch beside his brother with a huff.

"I don't think he's self-absorbed. May told me about what happened to Hawkeye and the General on the Promised Day before he got sent through the gate. Then there was that little incident with Envy you told me about. And when he rescued us from Lust." Al spoke while staring at his hands. "I think he genuinely cares."

"I know you’re right Al. But that still doesn't deny the fact that Hawkeye shouldn't have to worry about his sorry butt. All he has to do is answer the phone and he can't even do that."

Al was about to respond but was interrupted by a firm knock on the front door. When he turned his head to look at his brother he gave a sigh, he knew Edward wasn't going to move and headed for the door, pushing Den out of the way before answering.

"Well, this explains a few things. Hey Brother! You might want to come and say hi to our guest."

-/-/-

"Miss Riza, what do you think of this?" Winry questioned as she held up a dark blue scarf with small intricate silver flowers sewn throughout the silk fabric. Riza delicately reached out and touched the material.

"It's beautiful Winry, you should buy it."

"I was thinking that you should buy it Miss Riza, dark blue was always a nice colour on you." Winry responded as she fully put the scarf in Riza's hands. Riza let a small smile appear on her face as she further inspected the scarf.

"You know, I think you’ve convinced me Winry."

A huge smile spread across the young blonde's face as she turned to the shopkeeper.

"How much for the scarf?"

"950 000 cens."

Both blondes cringed at the number before Riza put the scarf back on the table. "Too rich for my blood," Riza exclaimed. "I guess it wasn't meant to be." Riza and Winry turned from the stand and moved further into the market.

The market was filled with a variety of different vendors from produce to clothes, to furniture. As they walked, Winry noticed that Riza seemed a bit distracted, and remembering her mood from this morning, she had a pretty good idea why.

"You're worried about General Mustang aren't you."

Riza looked at the young blonde before casting her eyes forward again.

"I'm just a little anxious about the fact that no one was answering my calls. The bodyguard in me is a little worried that something might have happened."

"I'm sure everything is fine, you'll be back in Central tomorrow afternoon. How much trouble can one man get into in that amount of time?"

"You would be surprised." Riza said with a slight chuckle as her, Winry, and Hayate continued to walk through the market. Suddenly Hayate stopped and sniffed the air.

"Hayate what's wrong?" Riza asked when she noticed her dog stop.

Hayate continued to sniff the air before he started to wag his tail and booked it through the crowd.

"Hayate come back!" Riza yelled but her dog was already gone. Riza and Winry gave chase immediately.

Riza and Winry chased Hayate back through the sea of vendors and tables, trying their best not to knock over people and their purchases. Hayate continued to run, completely ignoring the strict commands of his master. As soon as Riza was closing in on him, he got a sudden burst of energy and zipped through the crowd, and jumped right up onto a man's legs, knocking him to the ground.

"I'm terribly sorry about my dog sir, he's usually much more well behaved." Riza apologized as she came to a skidding stop and helped the man up.

"That's quite alright Hawkeye." The man said as he dusted off his shirt and pants.

"General!" Riza immediately snapped into a salute.

"At ease Hawkeye, we're both off duty. The salutes aren't necessary." Roy spoke with a smile.

"Yes sir." Riza then lowered her hand, though she kept her posture.

"Hello, Mr. Mustang. What brings you to Resembool? " Winry questioned as she caught up to the soldiers.

"Hello Miss Rockbell, I just thought that since I probably won't be able to see the Elric's before they leave and I knew Hawkeye would be here, that I would pop by and say good luck." Roy finished with his infamous smirk.

Riza just squinted her eyes ever so slightly. The General wouldn't have come out here completely out of the blue like this, especially without telling her. He was up to something.

As Riza was about to question the General’s real motives, they were interrupted by a slightly older woman that Riza recognized from one of the shops in the town.

"Winry dear, you have a phone call from Edward. He says its urgent."

"Okay thank you, Mrs. Cooper. If you'll excuse me for a moment."

"Of course Winry." Riza gave a nod of approval.

As soon as Winry went into Mrs. Cooper's shop, Riza turned on her superior.

"What are you really doing here sir? Do you know how worried I was when I tried to call you and no one answered?!" Riza silently glared at her superior, but he didn't shy away. A worried expression made its way onto his face before he replied.

"I'm sorry to have worried you Hawkeye. It was supposed to be a surprise. I wasn't thinking that by not telling you it would worry you so much."

This received a raised eyebrow from Riza, even though the General didn’t like to worry her, he actually seemed genuinely sorry. _"What has he done now?" _Riza thought, but before she could fully question his motives, Winry re-emerged from Mrs. Cooper's shop.__

__"That was Ed. A customer of mine needs some emergency repairs and I need to head back to the house. Is it okay if I run ahead?" Winry questioned._ _

__"Of course Winry, we'll be right behind you." Riza spoke as she started to turn towards the direction of the Rockbell home._ _

__"Actually if it's okay with you Miss Rockbell, I would like to borrow Hawkeye for a while. I would like someone to show me around."_ _

__"Oh sure that's fine with me. Now I've got to go. See you back at the house Miss Riza." Winry gave a small wave before turning and jogging back to the house, leaving a smirking Roy and a slightly irritated Riza._ _

__"Oh c'mon Hawkeye relax. It's a beautiful day. I want to enjoy the fresh air before returning to Central." The General spoke as he gestured to the dirt road leading out of town. "Come take a walk with me."_ _

__Riza just stood there, her eyes moving back and forth between the receding back of her superior and Winry. She rolled her eyes before glancing down at Hayate. He gave her a small yip before running after the General. Riza then started to walk behind her superior. Two steps back and one to the left._ _

__"Oh no, you don't." Mustang spoke as he turned and grasped her elbow, thereby pulling Riza up to walk beside him. "We are off duty so you can walk beside me as an equal."_ _

__"If that is what you wish, sir." Riza responded._ _

__He shot her a slightly agitated look before turning his attention back to the countryside around them. Hayate sped up his jaunt and chased a butterfly further ahead of the two soldiers. Riza let a small smile escape as she watched her dog. Mustang caught sight of the smile and smiled as well, but as soon as the smile appeared on her face it disappeared, but his remained. They continued to walk in compatible silence before Mustang spoke._ _

__"I like the silence the country provides. It's a nice escape from the hustle of Central. Don't you agree Hawkeye?"_ _

__"You are right sir, the quiet reminds me of the town I grew up in." Mustang noticed how Riza's voice had slowly faded as she remembered her childhood. He quickly changed the subject, not wanting to rip the scars off of the days where she lived with her father in a house that only contained a mournful man and a young girl who dreamt of finding what her true purpose was._ _

__"Have I ever told you that I have a metaphor for our team?" Mustang asked a little sheepishly._ _

__This caught Riza's attention as she turned her gaze from the rolling hills and mountains to her superior._ _

__"No, I don't believe you have. Do explain."_ _

__Mustang released a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his neck nervously._ _

__"It's silly really, but my metaphor revolves around chess pieces.”_ _

__"You certainly play it enough with Fuhrer Grumman, please continue." Riza spoke as she continued to look at her General._ _

__"Well.. each member of the team is a piece based on their contribution to the group as a whole. Fuery is the Pawn..."_ _

__"Because he is suited more as a supporting role rather than on the battlefield." Riza commented._ _

__Roy flashed her a smile. "You are correct. Falman is the Bishop,"_ _

__"Because of his vast knowledge which equals the Bishop in its capability at moving on the board."_ _

__"Right again. Breda is the Rook,"_ _

__"His high intelligence allows him to calculate defence and offence like the Rook."_ _

__Riza hadn't noticed as he explained that Mustang had led them over to stand under a grand old maple tree little ways off the path. Hayate had found a patch of wildflowers to occupy himself._ _

__"Havoc is the Knight,"_ _

__"Because of his Special Ops training, it makes him a valuable asset on the field."_ _

__"And I'm the King." Mustang concluded with a smirk as he stood facing Riza, his back to the grand tree._ _

__Riza folded her arms at the revelation. "And you're the King because you command the rest of your subordinates."_ _

__"You are correct Hawkeye, but each piece has its weakness, much like people. And do you know what weakness the King has?"_ _

__"It's the Queen, without her the King cannot function, the entire game is in jeopardy because of it."_ _

__"You are correct like always, King is forever lost without his Queen. Much like I am without mine.”_ _

__"Well, you know you're useless on rainy days. Or used to be that is."_ _

__Much to Riza's surprise Mustang reached out and delicately pushed away her bangs causing her to tense._ _

__"Sir, what are you doing?"_ _

__"Did I ever tell you that you look beautiful with your hair grown out? No. Not just with your hair grown out, but all the time?”_ _

__"Sir, this is highly inappropriate." Riza tried to step away but she didn't realize that he had delicately grasped her waist, keeping her in place._ _

__"But it's the truth. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."_ _

__Riza let her mask slip as her eyes bugged out of her head and her cheeks were graced with a shade of pink. This caused a slight chuckle to escape from Mustang._ _

__“I haven’t seen you blush in years, but I’ve never forgotten how human it makes you.”_ _

__"Sir, I don't know what's gotten into you but you are encroaching on violating the Fraternization Laws."_ _

__A chuckle once again escaped from deep in Mustang’s chest._ _

__"Not anymore. That was Fuhrer Grumman's announcement. He revoked the Fraternization Laws."_ _

__"Ww..well that doesn't change the fact that the position we are in is highly inappropriate."_ _

__"Stuttering and flushing, I want to see you do those things more often." Roy spoke softly as he gently pulled Riza closer to his body, his distinct cologne filled her senses._ _

__"The Fuhrer also made another announcement. He's making me Fuhrer. My inauguration is Monday."_ _

__Riza stood there frozen. It took her a few seconds to fully register what he was really saying. He did it, he completed his goal. ____

____"Congratulations sir, now you are a true King." Riza spoke with a smile._ _ _ _

____"But I cannot truly be King without my Queen."_ _ _ _

____Riza watched as Roy stepped away from their embrace, his smell growing faint with the gesture. He then reached into his pocket and got down on one knee._ _ _ _

____"Sir, what are you doing?" Riza said she stood there in complete shock. She stared down at the gaze of her superior and saw something she had denied seeing before; unyielding, undying love._ _ _ _

____"Will you make me the happiest King in the world and be my Queen?"_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the little tie in with Roy's metaphor for his team. Now you also know where the title is from!! Have a great day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated but life got in the way. I know there may be some OC-ness but they deserve it!! Anyways, on with the dorkiness!
> 
> I own nothing (unfortunately)

Riza awoke once again to the first rays of sun shining on her face. Much like the previous morning, she felt a steady puff of air on her neck. She lifted her head from her pillow to glance at the clock on the bedside table and groaned, "5:11..." She nudged the mass with her elbow.

"Go away Hayate, it's too early for this."

Riza felt the mass shift slightly before she felt pressure she didn't even fully register on her waist tighten and nuzzle into her hair. She immediately bolted upright, much to the annoyance of her surprise sleep companion.

"Riii, go back to sleep. It's too early." Roy groaned as he rolled over to bury his face in Riza's now unoccupied pillow.

This received a raised eyebrow from the blonde.

"Since when have you been calling me Ri?"

"I thought it was endearing, and I'm hoping it will convince you to go back to sleep." Roy's voice could barely be heard through the pillow. 

"You're supposed to be sleeping on the couch downstairs." Riza reminded him.

"But I missed you." Was Roy's response.

"Go back to your couch." Riza spoke in a strict whisper.

"I don't want to..."

"Now Sir!"

"Fine! And to think, I considered you a morning person." Roy groaned as he begrudgingly rolled back over to “his” side of the bed and dragged his body up. He sulked around the bed, eyes half-lidded with sleep. He stopped in front of Riza to give her a good morning peck on the corner of her lips before heading out the door.

Riza let a small chuckle escape her as she heard Roy's footsteps fade as he descended the stairs. She was drawn out of her chuckle when she heard a small whine from the end of the bed. She turned her focus to the end of the bed and gazed at her Shiba Inu.

"Did he take your spot Hayate?"

The response was a quiet yip, his tail thumping against her calf. This invited another chuckle before Riza scooted over so that she was resting on the side previously occupied by Roy, before motioning for Hayate to join her. The dog scampered up and curled up under Riza's chin, a few moments later Hayate's breathing slowed, indicating that he had drifted off to sleep. Riza soon followed her dog as she buried her face into the pillow, relishing in the lingering scent of her General.

-/-/-

"Where exactly are we going?" Riza questioned the Elric's as she walked beside them along a dirt road.

"We want to take you to a special spot. So quit asking questions." Ed spoke. A smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"We found this place with our mother," Al spoke fondly "it's quite beautiful."

"I'm sure it is." Riza said as she reached up to grasp her scarf that was billowing in the wind.

"That's a very pretty scarf Riza, where did you get it?"Alphonse questioned as Riza evened out the material.

"Isn't it obvious Al, it's from her General." Ed spoke as he shot Hawkeye an all-knowing look.

-FLASHBACK-

Riza just stared at the man kneeling before her. He had just asked a question that would change their lives forever. He was asking something she never thought she would have the privilege to be asked, and she had accepted that.

"I don't know what to say."

"Hopefully yes?" Riza could tell that Roy was shaking slightly. The look in his eyes said it all and before she knew it, she responded.

"Yes." She didn't even realize she said it until she saw the biggest smile stretch onto Roy's face. He quickly placed the ring on her finger and stood up, the smile never leaving. He gently put his hands on her cheeks and wiped away the tears Riza didn't even know she was shedding.

"I didn't know they were calling for rain today Riza." Roy spoke gently.

"Me neither. Damn rain." Riza spoke with a slight smile.

"Yes, damn rain." Roy spoke softly as he rested his forehead against hers.

“I never thought I would see the day when this could be a reality.” Riza said through quiet sobs.

"Neither did I, but I’m certainly glad you never went through with our promise." Roy spoke as he guided her closer.

"Good thing your hopeless romantic persona is just a cover." Riza’s smile grew as Roy gave her a pout.

"Good thing I’m truly myself around you.” Roy spoke as he closed the distance between them.

It was short and sweet yet filled with unrequited love. As they shared their moment Riza felt Roy shift his arms and felt something soft being wrapped loosely around her neck. When they broke apart (reluctantly), she peered down and gasped softly.

"What is this?" Riza questioned as she ran her fingers over the scarf she saw at the market. She glanced up at Roy who was staring adoringly at her.

"I saw you admiring it while I was following you around the market. I thought it would make a good engagement present." He spoke as he rubbed the end of the silky material between his thumb and forefinger.

"Speaking of engagement, aren't you supposed to date someone before you ask them to marry you?" Riza raised a teasing eyebrow at him.

"I didn't think I needed too. I've known you for so long. You know me better than I know myself and vice versa. It just feels right. I can't stand having you walk behind me, I need you beside me. I need my Queen." Roy shot her a small smile, before leaning close to her. Before he could initiate contact again, a small whine interrupted them. They both chuckled as they glanced down at their feet. Hayate was staring back at them, confused as to why his master was being crushed by the man who tries to win his affection with steak. He whined again, receiving another chuckle from the two embracing soldiers.

"You're going to have to learn to share Hayate. She's mine now as well." Roy spoke to the dog as he clutched Riza tighter. Like a child would with their favourite stuffed animal. This caused Riza to roll her eyes and Hayate to tilt his head questionably. Riza squirmed out of Roy's grip and bent to scoop Hayate up. Giving the dog a reassuring scratch behind the ears.

"Don't worry boy, there is plenty of room for two dogs in my life."

Her comment was responded by a surprise "Hey!" from her fiancé and a yip from her dog.

"C'mon we better start heading back to the house. It's nearly dinner and I haven't eaten since this morning." Roy spoke as he carefully slid his right hand into her left and gently guided her back to the Rockbell's.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Hey, are you blushing Hawkeye? Quick Al, get the camera!" Ed shouted at his brother.

Both boy's received a glare from Riza, causing them to pale.

"Hehe never mind." Ed spoke as he turned his gaze to the scenery around him.

As they walked Riza noted that the path they were walking lead to a slightly forested area. As they moved further into the area, Riza was shocked at what she discovered. The trees created a canopy around a small lake. Large rocks were situated around the perimeter. Sun was able to shine through the foliage, giving the lake a glass-like shimmer. Wildflowers in an assortment of colours were scattered throughout the area, giving the air a calming scent. She was breathless.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"As far as we know we are the only ones that know that it's here." Alphonse spoke.

"Winry knows where it is as well; so her, the General, and the dogs will be able to meet up with us soon." Edward said over his shoulder as he walked around the edge of the lake.

Riza took the basket that was in Alphonse's hands and walked over to a large Willow tree that was situated near the edge of the lake. She set up a blanket on the soft grass and pulled out an assortment of sandwiches she had helped Winry make this morning. She then called the Elric’s over. They sat and talked, enjoying the company and food. Once they were done and just enjoying the weather, Riza asked a question.

"So what exactly happened with this so-called emergency yesterday?" She questioned the two blond men.

"Well, a short while after you left with Winry, we got a knock on our door, and it was the General." Alphonse started.

"He wanted our help with the proposal since we knew the area better than he did. So we sent Colonel Bastard off to the market, called up Winry and told her what was going on, and waited to see what the outcome would be." Edward bluntly stated.

Riza smiled at the Elric's.

"Thank you."

Edward and Alphonse both gave her big smiles in return.

"Everyone deserves to be happy Hawkeye." Alphonse spoke.

"I couldn't agree with you more Alphonse." Roy spoke from behind them as he and Winry approached, with Hayate and Den attached to their leashes. They both unhooked their dogs and walked the rest of the way to the blanket. Winry sat down between Edward and Alphonse. Roy walked up to Riza and held out his hand.

"Will you come with me?"

“Do you even have to ask?”

Riza smiled up at him before delicately placing her right hand in his left and standing up fully. He gently guided her towards the edge of the lake, never letting go of her hand.

"Sir, should you really be showing this much affection in front of the Elric's and Winry?"

"Is Captain Riza Hawkeye shy? I would never have expected you to be the type." Roy shot her a playful smirk.

She just rolled her eyes, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"So who do I have to thank when we get back to Central?" Riza questioned suddenly as they stopped at the edge of the lake, little ways from the young adults.

Roy feigned a hurt expression.

"Riza are you implying that I didn't come out here to propose on my own merits alone."

She just raised an eyebrow. Roy sighed, he couldn't hide anything from her.

"The guys and my aunt convinced me to do it right away, rather than wait it out for me to actually plan something then do it in the moment like I did."

"It was perfect. I'll have to especially make sure to thank them when we return." Riza said as she leaned in and rested her forehead against Roy's, closing her eyes. As they stood there incompatible silence a devious idea came to Roy. He brought his hands up and gently grabbed Riza's upper arms. Riza slowly opened her eyes to see a slightly sinister grin on Roy's face before she was unceremoniously pushed into the lake.

Hayate was immediately at Roy's side upon hearing the loud splash. His eye's looking for his master to resurface. The Elric's, Winry, and Den sat there staring at Roy who was clutching his sides and laughing uncontrollably. When Riza resurfaced he only laughed harder since her hair was now sticking to her face, hiding the menacing glare being sent his way.

"I'm sorry Riza, I just couldn't help it." Roy managed to speak between fits of laughter.

Riza huffed as she swam back to the shore. Roy knelt down and extended a hand out towards her, trying unsuccessfully to calm down. When Riza grabbed his hand, Roy knew he was in for it when she tightened her grip to bone crushing levels. He noticed that she had braced her legs on the raised edge of the lake and pushed out, pulling him in. Some water came up and landed right on Hayate's head, causing him to jump back with a surprised yip.

The three teens who were watching the adults erupted into fits of laughter. Roy resurfaced to their laughter and a smug look from Riza.

"You deserved that, don't deny it." She spoke as she went swimming by him. But before she could reach the shore Roy had grabbed her around the waist and tossed her over his shoulder back into the water.

They continued to drag each other under the water, their laughter filling the serene area around them. At some point, Edward, Alphonse, and Winry joined them in the lake as well. Laughter illuminated the area until everyone started getting tired. Roy and Riza also had a train to catch so they quickly packed up the picnic and made their way back to the Rockbell residence.

-/-/-

"ALL ABOARD! ALL PASSENGERS HEADED FOR EAST CITY, NEW OPTAIN, AND CENTRAL!"

Roy stood on the platform as he watched Riza hug each of the teenagers. A small, sad smile on each of their faces. As he watched Riza talk with Winry he didn't fully register that Edward and Alphonse had approached him.

"It was good seeing you again General. I suppose the next time we'll meet you'll be Fuhrer. I wish you and Miss Riza good luck." Alphonse spoke as he extended his hand which Roy shook.

"Thank you, Alphonse. I wish you good luck on your travels."

"We'll see ya later Colonel Bastard." Edward smirked as he extended his hand.

Roy shook it but was surprised when Edward’s grip tightened as the blond man leaned in and spoke in a harsh whisper.

"If you ever hurt her you'll have to deal with us."

When Edward leaned back Roy glanced at the serious faces of both Edward and Alphonse, a serious expression matching theirs made its way onto his face.

"I would rather die than let anything happen to her."

Clearly accepting his response, a smile made its way onto Edward’s face and Alphonse relaxed. Before Roy let go of Edward’s hand he pulled him closer and whispered into his ear.

"I made my move, shouldn't you make yours before you leave her pipsqueak?"

At the comment, Edward immediately jerked back releasing his grip on Roy's hand. His face as red as a tomato. Out of anger or embarrassment, Roy couldn't tell.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD SLIDE DOWN A HILL ON A BUTTON BASTARD!!!"

After the exchange both Roy and Riza boarded the train and were on their way back to Central. Hayate was curled up beside Riza on the bench to her right, Roy on her left. Roy was glancing out the window, his right hand mindlessly playing with her ring. Riza took this moment to fully admire the ring, she didn't realize how long she was staring until Roy spoke to her.

"Is it too much? I was afraid it might be too flashy for you."

"No, it's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it. Took me forever to find one that I believed would suit you." Riza smiled as Roy lifted her hand and ghosted his lips on her knuckles. He removed his hand and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her to rest against his side.

"It'll be a while till we get to Central. Go ahead and rest Riza.” Roy whispered into her hair.

Riza happily obliged as she rested her head against his shoulder and allowed her eyes to drift closed, knowing that she was embraced in the arms that belonged to the one person she couldn't be without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did she say yes too quickly? I felt that their relationship went deep enough that they really wouldn't need a more conventional courtship. Can you tell that I love Roy being as big a dork as possible? And the Elric's protecting Mama!Hawk NEVER gets old. Have a great day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! SO sorry it took me a while to post it! But alas, enjoy some Royai fluffiness and them just being dorks.
> 
> I don't own anything.

"Hey Riza, wake up. We're nearly there." Roy whispered gently into Riza's ear. She shifted slightly in order to bury her face further into her makeshift pillow that was Roy's shoulder, she swatted at the thing preventing her from falling back to sleep and accidentally hit Roy in the nose.

"Ow" Roy whined as he rubbed his nose.

At this Riza immediately shot up from her place on Roy's shoulder, startling Hayate and after the quick motion, She realized that her neck had cramped up. No thanks to the occasional tender tissue across her throat.

"Gahh." She winced as she reached up to her neck. Roy seeing the motion, immediately forgot about his slight pain and shifted so that he was fully facing Riza. He gently reached out towards her neck, brushed her fingers aside, and gingerly ran his thumb over the raised tissue. She sucked in a sharp breath at the surprise contact. Roy noticing her tenseness jerked his hand back and scooted away from her.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." Roy spoke quietly as he avoided Riza's gaze.

"No, it’s fine. It happens if I sleep in a weird position for too long."

"What about your left shoulder?" Roy spoke softly as he returned his gaze to hers.

Riza shrugged said shoulder.

"It doesn't bother me at all, the cut was shallow enough so it healed pretty well. Does your side bother you at all? Or your hands?" She asked, directing the questions to Roy.

"No, my side is completely healed. And I've never really had any serious complications with my hands. Depends on the day." He responded quietly.

Riza watched as Roy cast his gaze downwards. His eyes glazed over, he was obviously remembering how she got those scars, completely ignoring the fact that he had scars too.

"Roy, come back to me." Riza spoke gently as she squeezed his shoulder.

Roy jumped slightly at the contact and snapped his eyes back to hers. A stern glare greeting him.

"I know what that look was. These scars are not your fault. I would endure receiving these scars over and over again in order to make sure you live to see your goal through. That is my job after all and I need to make sure you don't end up scarred even more."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Roy's lips before he swept Riza up into a bone-crushing hug, burying his nose into the collar of her military uniform. Riza repeated the gesture full force. They were pulled back from their embrace when the PA system signalled that passengers should prepare to disembark. When they pulled away, they both gave each other reassuring smiles before they got up from their seat, Roy taking Riza's hand in his as they walked off the train into Central Station.

As they walked through the crowd, Riza trailed slightly behind Roy in order to observe the surrounding area better. It was bad enough they got off the train in their uniforms but the fact that there was no military escort, Roy was a walking target. As they cleared the crowds and stepped outside into the warm evening air, they were greeted by the Fuhrer's personal escort. A Captain, who both Roy and Riza recognized as one of Grumman's, marched up to them and saluted.

"General Mustang, Captain Hawkeye. The Fuhrer has provided personal transportation to a secure location. If you would please follow me we can be on our way immediately."

Riza threw a questionable glance at Roy.

"Did you plan any of this?" Riza spoke in a whisper as they walked towards the car.

"I swear I had nothing to do with this." Roy whispered back as he helped Riza into the car following close behind her. The car pulled away from the station, both Roy and Riza watched the scenery around them as they tried to determine where exactly they were going. When they were well in the middle of the downtown area, Riza felt Roy tense beside her.

"Sir, is everything okay?"

"I think I have an idea of where we're going."

"And where exactly is..." Riza's voice faded as the car slowed down in front of a bar.

"Madame Christmas'? Why did Fuhrer Grumman want us to come here?" Riza questioned Roy as she leaned over to peer out of his window.

"I have no idea. But I think we're about to find out." Roy said over his shoulder as he hopped out of the car with Riza right behind him. All of a sudden Hayate bounded out of the car and raced towards the front door. Once there, he started whimpering and clawing at the door.

"Hayate, come here." Riza commanded as she slowly approached the darkened bar. Roy following right behind her.

As Riza went to push open the door, Roy grabbed her elbow and pulled her to stand behind him. She noticed how he had slipped on his gloves. Riza just rolled her eyes at his protectiveness and drew the gun at the small of her back before stepping through the door alongside him. As they stepped into the empty bar, both soldiers squinted their eyes trying to make out any potential threats to their partner in the darkness. Just then Hayate darted out from their feet and ran further into the bar.

As Riza was about to follow her dog, the door slammed shut behind them, engulfing them in total darkness. The lights of the bar suddenly turned on and Riza immediately leaped into action. She cocked her gun in her right hand while using her left to push Roy behind her. Roy had the exact same idea, though he used his right to shield Riza and his left was poised to snap. They blinked a couple of times in order to help their eyes adjust to the sudden light, they were met with the faces of their friends.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" They all bellowed in unison.

Roy and Riza stood there motionless as everyone came up to congratulate them.

Madame Christmas, Rebecca, Maria, Sheska, Gracia, and some of the Madame's girls pulled Riza from Roy's side in order to inspect the ring and get details on the proposal. Roy stood there with an amused smile as he watched Riza get bombarded with questions too quickly for her to answer. He was even more surprised when Olivier Armstrong walked over and had a conversation with Riza. He was floored when Riza actually smiled at something the General said. Before he could walk over and address the exchange, he was swept up off his feet and slammed into something solid. The moment he felt water drop onto his face, he immediately knew who it was. 

"Armstrong...let...me..down" Roy wheezed.

"Terribly sorry sir, I just got caught up in the moment." Armstrong spoke as he gently put Roy back on his feet.

As Roy straightened out his jacket, he found himself in a similar predicament to Riza, except instead of getting bombarded with questions, he received the mischievous grins of his subordinates.

"If it's any indication, she said yes." Roy spoke as he removed his gloves and put them in his pocket.

Once again Roy was swept up into a giant bear hug from his subordinates.

"Did we not say it would all work out." Breda said as he clapped Roy on the back.

"And to think, you were afraid she'd reject you." Havoc snickered.

Roy immediately shot out his hand to cover Havoc's mouth.

"Could you speak any louder? She doesn't need to know that." Roy hissed.

Roy could feel the smirk behind his hand as he watched one of Havoc's eyebrows rise. Havoc reached up and grasped Roy's wrist, removing it from his mouth. The smirk still ever present.

"Please, you just don't want to admit that you were afraid your heart might be crushed."

All the men looked at Roy to see a slightly blushed face before it was replaced with a devious smirk.

"And how did things go with you and Catalina, Havoc?" Roy questioned, completely ignoring the previous statement.

"Funny thing about that, Fuery actually man upped and asked Sheska out! While this guy chickened out when he finally got Catalina alone." Breda commented as he slung his arm over a now glum Havoc's shoulder.

Before Roy could make a jab at Havoc's women skills, a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Roy turned to see Fuhrer Grumman standing there, his mustache slightly turned up, indicating a smile.

"Can I borrow you and your Captain for a moment? There are a few things I want to discuss before the ceremony tomorrow." Roy noted how Grumman's voice seemed to take on a slightly serious tone.

"Of course sir." Roy walked over to the cluster of women and practically dragged Riza from the group and they both followed the Fuhrer towards the back of the bar. They ducked through a door to the Madame's private office. Grumman walked up and sat down in the Madame's chair as Roy and Riza sat down in the chairs situated in front of it.

"I'm sorry to have pulled you away from the festivities. But I would personally like to congratulate you two on your proposal."

"Thank you, sir, that is very thoughtful." Riza spoke with a slight smile. Grumman returned it with one of his own.

"There are a couple of things I want to discuss with you before the ceremony tomorrow. Firstly, I know what you two have planned for yourselves and your fellow soldiers who fought in the Ishvalan Civil War after the country is fully converted into a democracy. Mainly the State Alchemists and the Sniper Units. I've taken the opportunity to discuss it with the High Brass as well as the leaders of Ishval and we have concluded to excuse you and any other officers involved in the war of those crimes."

Roy and Riza sat there in shock. Both of their jaws dropped and their eyes bugged out of their heads.

"Now before you speak up about some sense of duty malarkey, just listen to what I have to say. We believe all the time and effort that you put into rebuilding Ishval as well as your contributions on the Promised Day, have proven that you are more than worthy and the people have recognized that as well and they agree with me. The people of this country need leaders who are willing to sacrifice everything for the ones they love. And you two do just that. They need people who are still in touch with their humanity. They need you two."

Grumman sat back in his chair as he watched the two soldier's process everything they were told. After a few moments of silence, Riza seemed to gain her composure back first.

"I don't mean to disregard anything you have said sir, but the goal was that once General Mustang became Fuhrer and the country became a democracy, we had our sights on being trialled. Wouldn't the fact that General Mustang is to be your successor a bigger announcement than revoking the Fraternization Laws?" Riza inquired.

"You're very inquisitive my dear and yes, I had planned on announcing Mustang as my successor but thought different of it. I had an inkling he was going to take me up on my offer during a gruelling chess game a few years back." Grumman turned his gaze from a confused Hawkeye to Mustang who looked just as confused. Then Roy's eyes grew wide and a red hue spread across his cheeks.

"Offer? What offer are you referring to?" Riza questioned.

She just watched as Roy pointed a finger in her direction and raised his eyebrow. She directed her gaze towards Grumman and he was smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm a little confused." Riza spoke, puzzled by the men's reactions.

"Another time my dear. We can discuss details about your inauguration tomorrow, though I have most of it planned already. I have also had most of my personal belongings removed from the mansion, so you're both able to move in when you're ready. Now I believe I have taken up enough of your time. You should head back to your party. The Madame worked very hard to make it special for the two of you." Grumman dismissed the two soldiers with the flick of his wrist. The two stunned soldiers stood, saluted and walked towards the door. As they were just about to exit he spoke up again.

"You’re going to do good with this country Mustang. Make the most of the time you have been given. " Grumman gave him a nod of encouragement.

Roy returned the nod as he held the door for Riza and followed her out.

"What just happened?" Roy questioned as he looked to Riza after closing the door.

"I have absolutely no idea. And what about this offer that I've never heard of until now?"  
Roy immediately gulped at the stern look Riza was giving him.

"Is Hayate over there with Fuery? I better make sure he doesn't smother the poor dog." Roy quickly ducked his head as he swept past Riza and speed walked over to Fuery and the rest of his friends. Riza just narrowed her eyes slightly at the retreating figure of Roy's back. As she was boring holes into him, her view was disrupted by none other than Rebecca Catalina.

"So what he'd get you for an engagement present?" Rebecca bubbled.

"What makes you think he got me anything?" Riza replied raising a blonde eyebrow.

"Riza c'mon, he is one of the wealthiest Generals in Amestris. Surely he got you something." Rebecca drawled.

Riza rolled her eyes, deciding to humour Rebecca.

"He got me a scarf that I was eyeing at the market with Winry while he was stalking me."

"A scarf?! The now most powerful man in the country got you a scarf?! YOU GOT HER A SCARF!" Rebecca twirled around and yelled across the bar at Roy.

Riza saw Roy's shoulders slump from across the room. She had to bite her lip to stifle a laugh when Roy's dark eyes made contact with Rebecca's from across the room.

"I'll give you two reasons Catalina! One, you of all people should know that Riza likes things like that to be simple! Two, if people weren't so adamant about me proposing right then and had given me a bit of time to plan, I would've given her something more becoming to match her beauty. However, that would have taken me a hell of a long time!" After Roy finished yelling across the bar, he immediately turned a bright shade of red. He caught Riza's eye from across the room, catching her turning a shade of red as well.

All of a sudden the silence that hung in the room after Roy's declaration was interrupted by a chorus of female screaming.

"Awww Roy-boy!"

Roy immediately found himself surrounded by his foster sisters in a gigantic hug. Everyone in the room burst into laughter at seeing the girls coddle Roy like a six-year-old.

"And he hasn't even had two full drinks. I guess I approve of him Riza." Rebecca said as they watched the scene from across the room. Riza returned the statement with a small smile.

"Thanks, Rebecca."

As the night wore on, everyone basked in the company of loved ones and enjoyed a few drinks. Laughter filled the bar and everyone was genuinely happy. When the clock struck midnight, they decided to call it a night since the big inauguration ceremony was tomorrow. As Riza went to the back to grab her and Roy's coats, he was saying goodnight to everyone in attendance as they left the bar.

"Ah, General Armstrong. I'm sorry I never really got the chance to speak with you accordingly tonight. But I did notice that you seemed to enjoy yourself, just a little."

Roy was met with a very disconcerting glare from the fellow General before a surprised look made its way onto his face when she offered her hand to him. He accepted it hesitantly.

"Hawkeye is a fine soldier but if you break her, I'll... break...you..." Olivier spoke as she progressively tightened her grip on Roy's hand. Roy tried his best to mask his pain at the blonde General's death grip. Olivier let a devious smirk appear on her face before she released Mustang's hand and marched out the door.

Riza then approached with their coats and handed Roy's to him while giving him a questionable look as he was cradling his hand.

"What did General Armstrong have to say?"

"Nothing important." Roy spoke as he moved his arm to wrap around Riza's waist.

"You ready to go home?" He questioned as he spoke into Riza's hair.

"Yes, sir." Riza felt Roy huff into her hair, a small smile making its way onto her lips at the use of authority.

"Sorry, force of habit. Come on Hayate."

As Hayate caught up with them and they made their way out of the bar, Madame Christmas stopped them.

"Roy-boy, in the excitement of Friday you left before paying the bill for you and your subordinates drinks. You know I don't like to leave tabs go unattended."

"Of course Madame, my mistake." Roy spoke as he walked back into the bar, removing his wallet from his pocket as he approached.

"How much?"

The Madame simply slid a folded piece of paper over to him from behind the counter. Roy opened the paper and immediately paled at seeing the amount.

"How much did they drink after I was gone?!"

-/-/-

Two weeks later

"Your mail for the day, sir."

"Thank you, Riza."

Riza just rolled her eyes at the personal use of her name as she handed the Fuhrer his mail.

As Roy sorted through the multitude of letters, a familiar scrawl caught his attention. He opened the letter and began to read.

"Remember when I borrowed that 520 cenz from you and made the promise that I would pay you back once you made the country a Democracy, well I want to add on to that deal! You better make the Captain a mom before you even think of seeing that money again!"

Roy smirked at the letter before folding it and placing it in his desk before returning his attention back to his work.

"What report are you writing Sir?" Riza questioned as she went and stood beside him. Roy immediately covered the paper with his forearms.

"Nothing special, just a couple of standard reports." Roy responded a bit too quickly for Riza's liking. Before Roy knew it, Riza was able to deftly snatch the papers from beneath his arms and was already across the room before he could even blink. Roy immediately paled when he saw Riza's eyebrows furrow.

"Is this what I think it is." Riza spoke, her voice took on a very serious tone.

"No?" Roy responded as he got up from his chair and cautiously walked across the room towards Riza.

"A Mini Skirt Law? This is what you've been spending your entire morning working on?!"

Roy cringed at her tone, he was so close to completing it too.

"I hope you like sleeping alone because that is exactly what is going to happen if you don't explain yourself right now." Riza spoke as she gave Roy her most deadly glare.

Roy wasn't fazed at all as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair.

"Can you blame a man for wanting to see his Queen dress nice for work?"

Her glare didn't waiver.

"Nice try, but that isn't going to work on me." Riza broke out of Roy's grasp and walked over to the trash bin, ripping up the Miniskirt papers and she went. Roy frowned and followed her.

"I know we have gone over how miniskirts are a hindrance in a fight, and how you know I get jealous whenever someone oogles you.” No response. “Maybe you could just wear it in the office?” Silence. “Ah, don’t you want to know what the letter I was reading was about?" Roy questioned, trying to lighten the situation.

"Fine, so what was this letter that had you smiling before?" Riza asked completely unamused.

Roy just smiled again as he approached Riza and embraced her.

"It was just someone making a new promise before paying me back."

"Oh, and what was this promise? You seem to be making a lot of wagers without my knowledge." Riza voiced as she leaned her forehead against Roy's.

"To give my Queen an heir." Roy spoke with a smile as he gave Riza a kiss which she happily returned.

"Does this mean I'm not banished to the couch tonight?" Roy questioned after they broke apart.

"Think again my King." Riza responded with a slight smile.

Roy smiled at the response and kissed her again, fully intending on showing his Queen how he was so complete with her in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked my idea of a Royai proposal! Have a great day!!


End file.
